Determine how many solutions exist for the system of equations. ${-8x-2y = 10}$ ${12x+3y = -30}$
Answer: Convert both equations to slope-intercept form: ${-8x-2y = 10}$ $-8x{+8x} - 2y = 10{+8x}$ $-2y = 10+8x$ $y = -5-4x$ ${y = -4x-5}$ ${12x+3y = -30}$ $12x{-12x} + 3y = -30{-12x}$ $3y = -30-12x$ $y = -10-4x$ ${y = -4x-10}$ Just by looking at both equations in slope-intercept form, what can you determine? ${y = -4x-5}$ ${y = -4x-10}$ Both equations have the same slope with different y-intercepts. This means the equations are parallel. ${1}$ ${2}$ ${3}$ ${4}$ ${5}$ ${6}$ ${7}$ ${8}$ ${9}$ ${\llap{-}2}$ ${\llap{-}3}$ ${\llap{-}4}$ ${\llap{-}5}$ ${\llap{-}6}$ ${\llap{-}7}$ ${\llap{-}8}$ ${\llap{-}9}$ ${1}$ ${2}$ ${3}$ ${4}$ ${5}$ ${6}$ ${7}$ ${8}$ ${9}$ ${\llap{-}2}$ ${\llap{-}3}$ ${\llap{-}4}$ ${\llap{-}5}$ ${\llap{-}6}$ ${\llap{-}7}$ ${\llap{-}8}$ ${\llap{-}9}$ Parallel lines never intersect, thus there are NO SOLUTIONS.